


Duet

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)</p>
<p>Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.</p></blockquote>





	Duet

Duet

Pięć lat po pamiętnym wydarzeniu na gali American Music Awards i miesiąc później po przedstawieniu na ramach programu telewizyjnego swojej wówczas 14 letniej siostry Trish Lambert,która wyruszyła razem z nim w trasę koncertową jako wsparcie dla Briana i reszty zespołu. Bądźmy szczerzy Babyboy brakowało przez te pól roku od czasu castingu do Idola aż do nagrania płyty jego siostry. Która potrafiła dać mu kopa w tyłek w odpowiednich momentach i doprowadzić do stanu użytku. Adam Lambert dostaje propozycje zagrania rólki w serialu telewizyjnym Glee gdzie ma grać w kilku odcinkach. W tym samym czasie nagrywa kolejną płytę ,szykuje się do kolejnej już czwartej trasy koncertowej po świecie,gdzie zabiera ze sobą swoją teraz 19 letnia siostrę. Podczas tych pięciu lat sporo się zmieniło. Rodzeństwo Lambert jest jednym z najbardziej popularnych i wpływowych duetów na scenie rozrywkowej. Tam gdzie jest Adam można spotkać i Trish razem z Tommym ten właściwie trójkąt jest nierozłączny. Adam ma na swoim koncie trzy płyty,trzy trasy koncertowe w tym jedną razem z zespołem Queen. Tam też zabrał Trish i Tommy Joe. Kilkaset wywiadów i zagranie epizodu w serialu „Słodkie kłamstewka” gdzie gra samego siebie razem z zespołem. Teraz przyszłą kolej na propozycje zagrania roli Eliota „Starchiald „Gilberta w serialu Glee. Ady po zastanowieniu zgadza się przyjąć tą role mimo, że siostra go przestrzega, że reżyser i producent serialu żeruje na jego popularności, żeby podnieść sobie oglądalność i tak już podupadającego serialu. Siostra nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w serialu mimo, że też dostała propozycje,ale zgadza się wspierać brata i towarzyszyć mu w trakcie trwania tej przygody. Nigdy nie wiadomo ,kiedy trzeba będzie pokazać pazurki,kiedy ktoś z ekipy będzie chciał skrzywdzić Adyego i odwrotnie. Ady podpisuje umowę i już kolejnego dnia pokazuje się na planie serialu razem z Trish i Tommym. Gdzie na miejscu zapoznaje się z na bieżąco napisanym skryptem (czytaj scenariuszem).Jego postać to Eliot,który dostaje się do zespołu Kurta i później staje się jego przyjacielem jego seksualność nie jest podana wprost. Dla Adama to spore wyzwanie i nowe doświadczenie,trochę podobne do tego co było w Idolu i w trakcie nagrywania teledysków. Na szczęście ma pod ręką siostrę i przyjaciela. Ekipa serialu nie jest zaskoczona, że Ady nie przyszedł sam. Wcześniej śledzili poczynania rodzeństwa Lambert. Nikt nie jest tak popularny jak oni szczególnie Trish. Glambaby jak dziewczyna jest nazywana przez glamberts i glamily oraz media. Ma sporo do powiedzenia wystarczy jedna jej negatywna opinia w mediach lub w Internecie a serial pójdzie z dymem,zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś będzie chciał skrzywdzić Babyboy. Tylko Babyboy i Glittterbaby potrafią ją obłaskawić. Pierwszy dzień polega na wprowadzeniu Adama do serialu zapoznania go z ekipa i aktorami czyli z Kurt, Rachel,Santana i Danii. Jego towarzysze też zostają zapoznani z ekipą,szczególnie wszyscy starają się przypodobać Trish co dziewczyna od razu zauważa i nie podoba jej się to. Jest nie ufna,bo ma przeczucie, że to ma podwójne dno. Tommy też to zauważa i po krótkiej,szeptanej rozmowie postanawiają być czujni. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jedyną osobą wśród aktorów,która miała wcześniejsza styczność z Trish,Tommym i Adamem jest Danii. Po zapoznaniu się z ekipą,planem pracy,scenariuszem i omówieniem piosenek,które Ady będzie śpiewać trójka naszych bohaterów wraca do domu. Następnego dnia wcześnie rano wracają na plan,gdzie praca wrze pełna parą. Aktorzy nagrywają swoje piosenki w studiu,ćwiczą układ choreograficzny, uczą się na bieżąco roli. Wcześniej Adam uzgodnił z ekipą, że w trakcie prób i nagrywania piosenek siostra będzie dawać chórki jak zawsze a Tommy będzie mu akompaniował na gitarze. Babyboy chciał piosenki z serialu zamieścić jako bonus na swojej płycie. Taki był warunek podpisanej z nimi umowy. I tak też zrobiono. Dzisiaj mieli nagrywać piosenki do odcinka „Katy or Gaga”gdzie Adam miał śpiewać piosenkę „Marry the night”.Wszystko w studiu poszło sprawnie i szybko,tak samo w trakcie prób choreografii. W końcu przyszła pora na nagranie odcinka. Po kilku set dublach w końcu wszystko się udało tak jak chciał reżyser. Glambaby i Glitterbaby w tym czasie trzymali się z boku,ale byli na planie. Kolejne odcinki z udziałem Adama poszły w tym samym rytmie. Z tą różnica, że na planie z Ady pokazywała się też reszta glamily. Trish w tym samym czasie pisała aranżacje lub je dopracowywała razem z Tommym i Brianem. Albo uczyła się na studia. Ekipa serialu zawsze znalazła ją w trakcie jakiegoś zajęcia. Adam śpiewał w serialu takie piosenki jak „Marry the night „(solo),”Barracuda” ( w serialu duet z Rachel w oryginale duet z Trish nagrany jako bonus do drugiej płyty Adama),”Roar”(ekipa z Ohio i ekipa z New York),”Into the Groove”(ekipa z New York),”The Fox(What does the fox say)”(ekipa z Ohio i ekipa z New York),"I Believe in a Thing Called Love"(duet z Kurtem) ,”Gloria”(trio z Rachel i Santaną),”Hold On”(ekipa z Ohio i ekipa z New York),”Rockstar” (duet z Kurtem),”The Happening”(trio z Kurtem i Danii) i wiele innych. Nie wszyscy o tym wiedzieli z ekipy serialu, że Trish nagrywała wykonania Adama ,próby; to co się działo na backstage i mini wywiady z aktorami z Glee i wrzucała na bloga,który prowadziła od ponad pięć i pół roku. Przez glamberts blog był ten uważany za oficjalną stronę Adama ponieważ posty były tam dodawane na bieżąco a informacje były z pierwszej reki. Po jakimś czasie do aktorów,którzy grali ekipę z New York dołączyła czwórka aktorów z ekipy z Ohio Blaine , Mercedes , Sam i Artie. Już pierwszego dnia,kiedy pojawiali się aktorzy grający ekipę z Ohio zrobiło się ciekawie,ponieważ tego dnia na planie też był Adam razem z towarzyszami. Kiedy Sam zobaczył Trish od razu chciał ja poznać.  
\- Hej mała,jak ma na imię taka piękna laska jak ty? - powiedział wprost Sam obejmując Trish po koleżeńsku ramieniem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spod blond grzywki z pasemkami i odgarniając ją powiedziała:  
\- A czemu pytasz?- zapytała zdejmując jego rękę z ramienia.  
\- Bo wpadłaś mi w oku jak tu wszedłem – powiedział a po chwili zapytał z grubej rury – Umówisz się ze mną na kawę ślicznotko?  
Glambaby spojrzała na niego z spod przymrużonych powiek i spojrzała w kierunku gdzie stał Adam rozmawiający z Ryanem. I powiedziała  
\- Czemu nie. Poczekaj tylko powiem bratu gdzie idę i weźmiemy ze sobą Tommiego. Dziewczyna podeszła do brata i szepnęła mu na ucho gdzie idzie i z kim wskazując na Sama i Tomiego,mężczyzna skinął głową i powrócił do rozmowy z reżyserem. Trish wróciła prowadząc ze sobą Tommiego.  
-Możemy iść - powiedziała.  
\- Mam na imię Trish jestem siostrą Adama a to Tommy nasz przyjaciel – powiedziała wskazując na mężczyznę obok – A ty jesteś Sam. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Byłam wielka fanka waszego serialu do 3 sezonu. Później oglądałam go tylko dla ze względu na muzykę. Tak nawiasem mówiąc byłam wielką fanką paringu zwanego Samcedes,tak samo jak Klaine i Brittana. Co się z nim stało byliście taką fajną parą?  
\- Hm no cóż scenarzyści postanowili zakończyć nasz związek. - powiedział Sam i próbował chwycić dziewczynę za rękę,a ona ją odtrąciła. Tommy to zauważył. I nie tylko on bo również Danii i jeden z scenarzystów,który był ciekawy co się stanie dalej i czy może uda się jakoś dokooptować Trish do ekipy jako hm dziewczynę Sama. W końcu wyszli z planu i udali się do pobliskiej kawiarni. Usiedli do stolika i zamówili kawę, przez cały czas Sam próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Trish,dotykając jej ręki lub gładząc ją. Dziewczyna ewidentnie mu się podobała. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Trish według niej Sam był nachalny. Po krótkiej chwili do stolika dosiedła się reszta aktorów i zaczęła się rozmowa o wszystkim i o niczym. Od tego momentu Sam próbował rożnych sztuczek, żeby pobyć z dziewczyna sam lub umówić się na randkę ale ona go odtrącała. Chłopak był nie ugięty i próbował dalej,mimo jasnych sygnałów od niej. Któregoś dnia udało mu się spotkać Trish jak była sama na parkingu czekając na Adama i Tommiego. Sam nie zastanawiając się długo pocałował dziewczynę nie zauważając paparazzi robiącego im zdjęcie. Dziewczyna zła odtrąciła go. Po chwili pojawili się obaj panowie i pojechali do domu. Następnego dnia rano ukazało się zdjęcie z nagłówkiem. Czyżby Trish miała nowego chłopaka?.Tego dnia Adam nie pojawił się na planie,bo miał wolne natomiast reszta ekipy czytała artykuł a scenarzysta zacierał ręce jak to wykorzystać. Danii,która przeczytała artykuł wcześniej odciągnęła Sama na bok i powiedziała :  
\- Oszalałeś,teraz rozpęta się burza.  
\- O co ci chodzi ja ją tylko pocałowałem,skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że paparazzi zrobi nam zdjęcie?Z reszta nic takiego się zapewne nie stało ,bo ona jest wolna.- powiedział chłopak. Danii spojrzała na niego ze zgrozą.  
\- A nawet gdyby była wolna naruszyłeś jej nie pisaną zasadę, że nie całuje się z chłopakami , których nie zna i nieźle zapewne wkurzyłeś jej brata o ile się dowiedział.- powiedziała Danii.  
\- Och nie przesadzaj co ma do tego Adam ,ona ma 19 lat. Zresztą wszyscy mówią, że jest wolna.- powiedział chłopak na swoją obronę.  
Danii spojrzała na Sama i powiedziała:  
\- Powiem ci tylko tyle ona ma kogoś. Wiem o tym,bo znam ich dłużej niż ty, ale nie zdradzę ci kto to jest nawet jak będziesz nalegać. Trish prosiła mnie żebym zachowała to dla siebie. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Adama ,módl się żeby nie czytał artykułu i nie zobaczył zdjęcia. Spojrzała na niego i wróciła na plan.  
Niestety dla Sama jak i dla całej ekipy Glee Adam widział zdjęcie i artykuł i nieźle się wkurzył. Nie tylko on,bo Tommy też. Nikt o tym nie wiedział ale Tommy był chłopakiem Trish. Następnego dnia zgodnie z planem Adam pojawił się na planie serialu razem z Trish i Tommym. Dzień wcześniej wieczorem trio rozmawiało ze sobą i dziewczyna opowiedziała im co zaszło. Ledwo weszli na plan zapanowało poruszenie wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę wchodzących i to co zobaczyli przeraziło ich. Nie tylko Adam był wkurwiony ale jego przyjaciel również. Mężczyźni pewnym,drapieżnym krokiem podeszli do reżysera i Adam powiedział :  
\- Jeden z twoich aktorów naruszył warunki naszej umowy. Mam na myśli Sama i artykuł zamieszczony wczoraj w gazecie. W mediach i wśród moich fanów zapanowało poruszenie. Wszyscy poskreślam wszyscy fani i media wiedzą, że moja siostra jest zajęta. To raz a dwa ja nie rozumiem dlaczego ty nie zrozumiałeś jasnych jak słońce sygnałów,które przesyłała ci moja siostra. Czy do ciebie trzeba mówić wprost,bo nie rozumiesz prostych niuansów. - powiedział Adam spoglądając na Sama i podchodząc do niego.  
\- A może chodziła ci po prostu o to żeby pokazać się z nią w mediach i zyskać popularność oraz zaciągnąć ją do łóżka. Nie bacząc na to, że może ona kogoś ma i konsekwencje.- powiedział Adam i spojrzał na chłopaka jak drapieżnik rzucający się na swoje ofiarę. Blondyn był przerażony. Tommy też się wtrącił :  
\- Co masz na swoją obronę mój drogi zwłaszcza, że przystawiałeś się do niej przy jej partnerze? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Tommiego, z oczami na wierzchu. W końcu Kurt się odezwał patrząc na nich:  
\- To ty jesteś chłopakiem Trish. Wszyscy,którzy śledzą jej bloga wiedzą, że ona kogoś ma ale nigdy nie mówiła kto to jest.  
\- To teraz już wiecie.- powiedział Glitterbaby.  
\- Ale ponoć ty jesteś z Adamem. Adam na te słowa odwrócił się i powiedział:  
\- Nie wasz zasrany interes rozmawiamy teraz o mojej siostrze. No więc co teraz Sam. Co zrobisz?  
Blondyn spojrzał na cała trójkę. Trish stała z boku i milczała. W końcu Tommy przerwał milczenie :  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz mnie wkurwić to powiem wprost masz następujące opcje  
\- przeprosisz nas i będziesz trzymał się od Trish z daleka nawet się do niej nie odezwiesz albo nadal się będziesz do niej przystawiał,a wtedy ja nie ręczę za siebie i za przyjaciela,Adam -mężczyzna mówiąc to spojrzał na niego.  
\- Ja tez wtedy nie ręczę za siebie. Czyli w sumie nie masz wyboru.  
\- Albo załatwimy to w ten sposób albo ja odchodzę z serialu. Ryan był blady jak ściana spojrzał na Sama :  
\- Kurwa powiedz coś cokolwiek,nie możemy przez twoją głupotę stracić takiej gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie osłupiały Sam podszedł do Trish i powiedział :- Przepraszam ciebie i twojego partnera.  
Trish spojrzała na Tommiego a później na Adama obaj panowie skinęli głowami. A Trish przyjęła przeprosiny.  
\- A co z prasą?-zapytał Ryan.  
\- Ja to załatwię – powiedział Adam- najwyższa pora wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy. A tak przy okazji Kurt spostrzegawczy jesteś. Powiedział i wyszedł mówiąc :  
\- Kochani idziemy musimy omówić co powiemy prasie i co zamieścimy na mojej oficjalnej stronie. I wyszli. A Kurt spojrzał za nimi i powiedział:  
\- O mój Boże właśnie Adam się przyznał, że jest z Tommym, nie w wprost ale zawsze.  
\- Ale przecież Tommy powiedział, że jest z Trish.- powiedział Blaine.  
\- Bo jest.- powiedziała Danii.- Są parą od dwóch lat.  
\- O mój boże to oznacza, że oni tworzą trójkąt – powiedział osłupiały Artie.  
Następnego dnia na stronie Adama Lamberta pojawiło się sprostowanie:  
Moi drodzy fani.  
Zdjęcie zamieszczone w gazecie i artykuł są nieprawdziwe .Moja siostra od ponad dwóch lat jest w związku z moim najlepszym przyjacielem,soul mate i gitarzystą Tommy Joe. Oboje są bardzo szczęśliwi i ja też jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Mam nadzieje, że uszanujecie naszą prywatność i nie będziecie nas nachodzić.

Koniec. Trish.

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
